Broken Trust
by EricNorthman'sWoman24
Summary: Stefan and Bonnie have a secret! They can't stop! What happens when Elena finds out? Who will Elena turn to? Read to find out! Also please review. Rated M for lemons and minor brutality. If you don't like that kind of thing then please don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_**Bonnie's POV**_

"Stefan we can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt Elena. She's my best friend." I cried

"Do you think I want to hurt her Bonnie? Do you think I like lying to her? I love her. I hate doing this to her." Stefan replied

"I know this Stefan that's why this thing between us has to end." I said

"Yes I agree. But since we are already here why not finish what we came here for." He replied

"Really? You have got to be kidding me!"

"No Bonnie if we are going to end this I have to have you one last time." He stated this as a fact as he walked up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. "She would never let me do the things that you do. She would never understand why I have to do them. You understand, that's what started all of this in the first place. I need this Bonnie please!"

The please came out as a moan as he wrapped his right hand around my throat and gave a little squeeze. He knew that I couldn't resist him when he did this to me. This is why I came to meet him. Even though I knew if Elena found out it would crush her. I don't want to hurt her but I can't stop. I got to have him. Even if this is the last time.

"Alright Stefan. But this is the last time. I need you."

"Shut up Bonnie. Shut the fuck up!"He said as he drug my to _OUR _room.

Our room was covered in dark blue velvet. There was a big black leather covered table in the center of the room. There were also about fifty different _TOYS _hanging on hooks all over the walls. I knew that he was going to use them on me. I didn't know how or when but I knew he would use them.

He drug me to the table and strapped me down. This was the part that use to make me nervous, but it no longer did. I loved being strapped down. Not having any control. Being controlled by Stefan was the best thing in the whole world. When he started with the torture I knew I would be in heaven. I knew this would hurt Elena but I couldn't stop. I had to have him.

"Please Stefan I need you!" I cried

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!" He said "Do what you are told you little bitch. Now you will be punished for disobeying me."

As he said these words he covered my eyes with a blindfold. Then he slowly slid his hand down my body. I felt a sting on my breast as he slapped me. I moaned loving the pain that gave me pleasure. All of a sudden his hand disappeared. I laid there waiting for what he would do next when I felt the room tilt under me. He loved to do this especially when I disobeyed his orders. Maybe he wanted to be extra rough knowing this would be our last time together.

As my world was flipped upside down I waited in anticipation for what he would do to me next. Maybe he would use the clamps or whip or maybe even the paddle. What I felt next I was not expecting. I felt a burning sensation on my ass cheeks. I don't know what it was but it made me really wet. I could feel my juices running down my back.

"Do you like that you little slut? Do you want some more? You're my little whore aren't you? He said

"Yes master please give me more I need it!" I screamed

"Are you sure you don't just want it you nasty bitch? You love this don't you?"

"Yes master give me more!"

"Do" SMACK "not" SMACK "tell" SMACK "me" SMACK "what" SMACK "to" SMACK "do." SMACK "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master! I understand."

He knew what I really needed so he crossed the room and picked up a big, long dildo. I only knew this because I heard the vibration as he turned it on. I also knew that he would not let me have it immediately. He always teased but he knew I loved it.

I moaned as he rubbed it down my most sensitive spot. I knew if I came that he would stop. I didn't want him to stop so I had to hold back. I wanted him so bad but all he did was continue to tease me. As I began to squirm and he knew I was close so he entered me with the toy fast and hard. He knew how I liked it. I began to beg!

"Please master! Please let me come!"I begged with everything in me.

"Give it to me whore! Come NOW!"

At those words I let loose. But before I could climb down from my mountain he was entering me himself. He grabbed a big handful of hair and pounded into me, It felt so good. I screamed out at the top of lungs as I let loose again. As I clenched around him he began to jerk I know he was right behind me climbing up the mountain.

As we floated back to earth he removed himself from me. Then removed my restraints. We dressed in silence knowing we would have to say goodbye. Just then I heard a noise outside the door and turned to see Elena standing there with tears in her eyes!

"HOW CAN YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME? Bonnie you are my best friend. I have told you everything my whole life. You know how much I love him!" she yelled at me

"AND YOU! I have given you my heart and soul! And here you are fucking my best friend! I have kept your secret and this is how you repay me. I thought you loved me." She yelled at Stefan

"How long has this been going on? How long have the two of you been sneaking around behind my back?" She asked

I started to step toward her and she threw her hands up in a stop motion. So I stopped where I was. I knew it was a mistake to continue this thing with Stefan. But I never wanted her to find out about us. I wanted to end it but Stefan had touched me and my mind had went out the window.

"You two make me sick!" she screamed as she ran out the door.

I started to go after her but Stefan grabbed me saying "Just give her some time before you try talking to her. Right now she would not welcome you following her!"

__**A/N So far this is my second Fan Fiction. I have to say that I loved writing the first chapter of this story. I'm gonna need some help figuring out where to take this story. So if you have any ideas on what should happen next please feel free to state them. Please review and let me know what you think. Also if you would like to be my beta reader please let me know. I can use all the help I can get! Thank you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Elena's POV**_

I knew something was going on with Stefan. He has been being so secretive. About an hour ago he got a text and hid the phone before I could see the message. Then he tells me he's going out. I thought that included me, but when I got up to leave with him he said "Elena _**I**_ need to go out. You should just stay here and wait for me to return." This sounded strange to me so I just nodded at him.

I waited one minute after he pulled out and followed. I had to know what was going on with him. We have never kept anything from each other. And with him hiding wherever he is going from me, I know that something is wrong. I felt horrible following him and I'm surprised he didn't notice that I was.

As I followed him I began to recognize the neighborhood that we were in. It was Bonnie's neighborhood. As far as I knew he didn't know anyone else here. All of a sudden he pulled on to Bonnie's road. I started to get a sickly feeling in my stomach. Why would Stefan be on Bonnie's street. I looked up and didn't see Stefan's car anymore. I was approaching Bonnie's house.

Maybe He knew I was following him and he led me to Bonnie's. Since I was already here I decided to stop at Bonnie's. I had no idea which way Stefan had gone so I could no longer follow him. I parked my car in front of Bonnie's house. I didn't see her car which means it was probably in the garage. Her lights were on so I knew she was there. That's the way Bonnie is. Waste not want not she always tells me.

I stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. I really needed to talk to her about Stefan. I knocked and stood there to wait for an answer. After five minutes I knocked again. Still no answer so I walked in. She has been my best friend for years so I did this all the time. Most times she was in her own little world so she didn't hear the door. I yelled for her as I walked in but got no answer.

I walked into the kitchen which is where Bonnie usually was. The basement door was ajar which was unusual since she told me is was empty and she was afraid to go down there. I walked over to the door and started to walk down. That's when I heard the words that broke my heart and made me want to kill my best friend.

"_Stefan we can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt Elena. She's my best friend." Bonnie cried_

"_Do you think I want to hurt her Bonnie? Do you think I like lying to her? I love her. I hate doing this to her." Stefan replied_

"_I know this Stefan that's why this thing between us has to end." she said_

"_Yes I agree. But since we are already here why not finish what we came here for." He replied_

"_Really? You have got to be kidding me!"_

"_No Bonnie if we are going to end this I have to have you one last time." He stated "She would never let me do the things that you do. She would never understand why I have to do them. You understand, that's what started all of this in the first place. I need this Bonnie please!" _

I didn't want to hear anymore but I couldn't move. My body would not listen to my brain. Maybe because it was too worried about my heart. I wanted to confront them. I stood there yelling at my body to move. Slowly my body listened, but it didn't run. It moved closer to _them_. As I got to the bottom of the stairs there was a second door. Which was slightly open. I creeped over to the door to see inside the room. What I saw made me sick.

I saw MY Stefan pulling Bonnie over to a leather covered table. There were different sex toys hanging on all of the walls. This was what he was hiding from me! But why did he choose my best friend? I saw Stefan strap her to the table and I heard them speak again.

"Please Stefan I need you!" she cried

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!" He said "Do what you are told you little bitch. Now you will be punished for disobeying me."

I wanted to go far away from here Why wouldn't my body move? I couldn't watch anymore. I walked over and sat on the bottom step. Even though I could no longer see them I could still hear. Every word was being burned into my brain.

"_Do you like that you little slut? Do you want some more? You're my little whore aren't you? He said_

"_Yes master please give me more I need it!" she screamed _

"_Are you sure you don't just want it you nasty bitch? You love this don't you?"_

"_Yes master give me more!"_

"_Do" SMACK "not" SMACK "tell" SMACK "me" SMACK "what" SMACK "to" SMACK "do." SMACK "Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Master! I understand."_

Each word broke my heart even more.

"Please master! Please let me come!"Bonnie begged him.

"Give it to me whore! Come NOW!"

I sat there in shock as these two people pleasured each other. My love and my best friend. I just couldn't comprehend how they could do this to me. They both knew what the other meant to me. They became my family after I lost my parents. And now here they are fucking each other like I mean nothing to either of them.

As I contemplated all of this I could still hear them together. The vibrater way no longer running, but I could hear them both grunting and moaning and I knew he had entered her. I didn't have to look to know this. I heard Bonnie yell out and Stefan grunt and I knew that they were finished killing me.

I couldn't let them get away with doing this to me. I wanted them to know that I knew. I wanted them to know they had crushed me. All was silent in their little room so I decided to finally make myself known.

"_HOW CAN YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME? Bonnie you are my best friend. I have told you everything my whole life. You know how much I love him!" I yelled at Bonnie_

"_AND YOU! I have given you my heart and soul! And here you are fucking my best friend! I have kept your secret and this is how you repay me. I thought you loved me." I screamed at Stefan_

"_How long has this been going on? How long have the two of you been sneaking around behind my back?" I asked_

Bonnie started to take a step toward me. I threw my hands up to stop her. If she got too close I knew I would hurt her. Right now I hate her, but I knew if I hurt her I would never forgive myself.

"You two make me sick!" I screamed at them as I ran out the door.

I could vaguely hear Stefan warning Bonnie not to follow me. Which was smart of him. I ran up the stairs and out the front door. Tears streaming down my face. There was only one person I could go to. Only one person that I knew could comfort me. Damon!

A/N So what do you think? Did I do it justice? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Ideas are welcome. What will Bonnie and Stefan do now? How will Damon react to Stefan hurting Elena? Better yet What do you think should happen next?

Big thanks to princesslips77 for adding this story to her favorites


End file.
